


If Found, Volume One [Ver. Hybrid]

by Himi (greighish)



Series: If Found [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greighish/pseuds/Himi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since Kise left Kagami's place in LA with barely a word. Their friendship had hit a rough patch, but nothing major, so Kagami thought. Five years and nothing more to go on than the pics Kise sends his mother every few months. Just him, a recent headline from The Tokyo Shimbun, and a wall. Until one day, Kagami gets a call.</p><p>Now, unfortunate circumstances have forced Kise to reunite with Kagami and the other people he left behind. Five years is a long time. Will they forgive him? Will they be able to pick up where they left off? Do they even want to?</p><p>***</p><p>So it's not the usual format, but please give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> ***I'M IN THE PROCESS OF REFORMATTING THIS INTO PROSE; IT'S TEDIOUS, SO IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME.***  
> Also, prose is not my forte. All of this means V03 will be delayed. My apologies. Thanx for your support and your patience.
> 
> If Found is a 4-volume story. Each volume will be a separate part in this series. The story, **Volume One** , in particular, is told in reference to three points in time:
> 
>   * the past - Before (the letter)
>   * the letter
>   * the present - After (the letter)
> 

> 
> Each volume will be posted all at once.


	2. After, Part One

_It was a day like any other. Aomine and Kuroko had stopped by Kagami’s place for a late lunch and Aomine and Kagami were now savoring their satisfaction as they teetered between full belly stupor and food coma. Kuroko watched over them in between scenes of that day’s reading choice._

> **Kuroko** : Kagami-kun, wake up. You’re phone is ringing.

_Kagami wasn’t actually sleep, but he felt like it. He opened and closed his eyes a few times attempting to focus, but not quite managing to. He leaned over toward the left arm of the sofa and slipped his hand in his back pocket to retrieve his phone. He looked at the quiet slate and then at Kuroko. Kuroko nodded in the direction of the hall._

> **Kuroko** : No, your other phone.

_It only took a second for Kagami to realize before he leapt off the sofa and onto the coffee table which he used as a launchpad to bound down the hall. Although shocked to alertness, his body and mind had not had a chance to sync themselves, so he could not measure his stride and ended up crashing into the sideboard, but not before grabbing the phone._

> **Kagami** : Hello!

_Kagami was curled on the floor, trying to catch his breath; he held his stomach where it had met with the corner of the sideboard with one hand and gripped the phone with the other. Most of the interest dropped out of his voice when the caller wasn’t who he was hoping for._

> **Kagami** : Yes…that’s me.

_Even though it wasn’t the voice that he wanted to hear, he would have been fine with that if it hadn’t become a siren warning that history was on the verge of repeating itself._

> **Aomine** : Why does he still have that phone anyway? It’s old and from the States, right? There’s no way it still works.
> 
> **Kuroko** : It does. He tried to put the card in the dual sim he bought, but it wouldn’t carry over the text messages.
> 
> **Aomine** : So?
> 
> **Kuroko** : Have you really forgotten Aomine-kun? That’s the phone that–

_Aomine’s eyes bulged with recollection._

> **Kuroko** : I don’t see how you could have forgotten.
> 
> **Aomine** : It’s been five years! Who remembers that kind of shit?!

_Kuroko looked at Aomine who then quieted his voice._

> **Aomine** : Don’t tell Kagami I said that.

_Kuroko’s eyes questioned him._

> **Aomine** : What?!

_At the slight crease in Kuroko’s brow, he lowered his voice again._

> **Aomine** : What?
> 
> **Kuroko** : Are you still mad?
> 
> **Aomine** : About what?
> 
> **Kuroko** : He’s your best friend and even you don’t know where he is. And he only said goodbye to Kagami-kun.

_Aomine turned his attention to the floor and searched for nothing in particular._

> **Aomine** : What is there to be mad about? He must have his reasons. Besides, there’s no fun in being mad at someone who’s not there to feel it.
> 
> **Kuroko** : You sound an awful lot like Kise-kun.

_Aomine caught Kuroko’s eyes in his periphery._

> **Aomine** : Where do you think I got it from?

_He dropped to a whisper._

> **Aomine** : Did he ever tell you what happened? Do you think they…?
> 
> **Kuroko** : Other than when Kise-kun first left he hasn’t talked about it–won’t talk about, but even when he did… You were there for that–all he ever said was that he didn’t know.
> 
> **Aomine** : But do you think they…?
> 
> **Kuroko** : I think there’s something or was something…
> 
> **Aomine** : But not officially?
> 
> **Kuroko** : Since he has always been against relationships, if there was anything, it may have just been one-sided on Kise-kun’s part.
> 
> **Aomine** : I always thought that was a joke.
> 
> **Kuroko** : About Kagami-kun?
> 
> **Aomine** : Yeah…
> 
> **Kuroko** : Kiyoshi-senpai says that he won’t even entertain the thought–he even shuts down customers without so much as a smile.
> 
> **Aomine** : But he wasn’t always like that, right? …As far as I can remember, he was just stupid and shy.
> 
> **Kuroko** : No, I think he was, but when we were younger, he may have not realized it or he didn’t know how to reject people and he ended up seeming shy. He would always–

_They froze as their attention was abruptly drawn to what they assumed was the sound of the sideboard being pushed back into place. No sooner than they registered that noise did they see Kagami fly out of the hallway and halfway down the stairs that lead to the bar._

> **Kagami** : Kiyoshi!

_He listened._

> **Kagami** : Kiyosh–!

_A door opened._

> **Kiyoshi** : What’s all the noise about?
> 
> **Kagami** : I’m leaving and I don’t know when I’ll be back.

_Aomine looked at Kuroko; he wondered if that even qualified as an acceptable explanation._

> **Kiyoshi** : …Alright then, call me when you get there.

_Aomine’s look intensified and Kuroko shrugged._

> **Kuroko** : He’s like that.

_Kagami moved about the flat as if they weren’t there and he would have left without a word if Kuroko hadn’t stopped him._

> **Kuroko** : Kagami-kun, what happened?
> 
> **Kagami** : I’m going to Yaeyama.

_And with that, Kagami walked out. There was no need to ask, it wasn’t hard to guess what was up._

> **Aomine** : Yae-Yaeyama…? That’s in…
> 
> **Kuroko** : Okinawa? So he’s been in Japan all this time?

_Aomine jumped up._

> **Aomine** : Where the hell does he think he’s going without me?!

_Aomine started for the door._

> **Kuroko** : Detective, unlike him, you can’t just fly off to distant corners of Japan. I’m sure he’ll get in touch with us as soon as he can. In the meantime, you should check in with Momoi-san and go see about emergency time off; I’ll clean up here.

_Kagami’s plane wasn’t set to take off for another 2 hours. At present, his mind and body were a ball of knots with a headache looming, so he did his best to clear his head and ignore the pain that had since spread across his midsection. With all other thoughts pushed aside, there was nothing else to do but replay the phone conversation in the vacated space._

  * **Kagami** : Hello!
  * **Caller** : …I’m calling from the Patient Care office at Kenritsu Yaeyama Hospital for Kagami Taiga-san.
  * **Kagami** : Yes…that’s me.
  * **Caller** : Oh, I’m sorry to disturb you Kagami-san, but we found your name and number inside the wallet of a patient here.
  * **Kagami** : You said you’re calling from a hospital?
  * **Caller** : Yes, Kenritsu Yaeyama in Okinawa Prefecture. Are you acquainted with a Kagami Ryou-san?
  * **Kagami** : …N–…Yes.
  * **Caller** : Are you his family?
  * **Kagami** : …I guess I was something like his…guardian? Is he alright?
  * **Caller** : Kagami Ryou-san was admitted into our care two weeks ago after he…




	3. The Letter, Part Two




	4. After, Part Two

_A three-hour flight and 30-minute taxi ride later, Kagami stood in front of the three-story hospital. He didn’t have to walk far to find the information desk._

> **Attendant** : Good evening, sir. How may I help you?
> 
> **Kagami** : My name is Kagami Taiga and I was told to ask for the Patient Care office.

_The attendant punched a few keys. She looked at her screen, looked at Kagami, returned to her screen, and then pursed her lips in assent._

> **Attendant** : Kagami-san, would you happen to have your ID?

_Kagami pulled his wallet and presented his ID. She looked over it and pursed her lips again._

> **Attendant** : Just a moment while I ring someone to meet you.

_Kagami exhaled and it felt to him like it was the first time he had breathed since the phone call some hours ago. But there was no real change; he still hadn’t managed to untie himself. His shoulders were tense, there was a tightness in his chest, a headache was pounding in his ears, and though it was duller now, the pain in his midsection persisted. He felt like he would collapse at any moment. However, at the same time, he felt numb to it all. At the mention of his name, his eyes drifted slowly to the right. The Patient Care representative, a young guy, probably in his late 20s, with a welcoming face, stood about two feet away from him._

> **PCR** : Kagami Taiga-san?
> 
> **Kagami** : Yes?

_The PCR extended his hand in introduction. Kagami accepted it and moved right into his question._

> **Kagami** : When can I see him?
> 
> **PCR** : We can go now, but there are some things I’d like to discuss with you. Can we talk on the way?
> 
> **Kagami** : Sure. …On the phone, you said he’s been here for two weeks… Why was I only contacted now?
> 
> **PCR** : We had some trouble recovering the wallet.
> 
> **Kagami** : ?
> 
> **PCR** : The doctor can give you more information, but he had the wallet in his hand when he was knocked down. At some point, possibly from the impact of the fall or one of the beams that pinned him, he broke most of the bones in that hand. However, and we aren’t sure why, but when he was brought in, that hand was suffering from some form of non-congenital myotonia and… that would be a prolonged muscle contraction.
> 
> **Kagami** : I’m aware.
> 
> **PCR** : Oh, good, then I’ll skip ahead. Right this way.

_Kagami turned in the direction indicated and saw a single elevator at the end of a very long corridor. As they got closer, he noticed that there were no buttons, just a glass plaque on the wall to the right._

> **PCR** : So with his hand locked in that manner and the bones being broken, we wanted to be very careful with the extraction and resetting.
> 
> **Kagami** : And now?

_Kagami’s brow furrowed and raised as he watched the PCR flash his badge in front of the glass plaque which responded with a small, blinking blue light. A tinny pling–nearly muted–announced the arrival of the elevator. They stepped in and he watched once more as the man’s reedy fingers inserted a key and flashed his badge again, but in front of what, he couldn’t tell. There were no buttons on the inside either. The doors closed and the elevator hitched a bit before…descending? A new, ominous feeling broke through the numbness._

> **PCR** : We managed to cast–

_Kagami felt a slight panic rise, but he did his best to keep it out of his voice._

> **Kagami** : What’s with this?

_Kagami waved his hand about, suggesting the current situation._

> **PCR** : I’m sorry?
> 
> **Kagami** : The security measures… Isn’t this kinda over-the-top? He hasn’t been in the public eye for seven years.

_Kagami reasoned that the hospital was ensuring anonymity for Kise due to his former status as an internationally recognized model._

> **PCR** : Oh…?

_The PCR wasn’t sure what to make of that._

> **PCR** : …My apologies, I’m not at liberty to say, but the officer stationed at the room should be able to fill you in.

* * *

> **Detective** : After rousing the staff and securing everyone outside, he got the irrigation system working and was trying to douse what he could and that was when the foundation on that side gave way and he was caught by a falling beam. Another one fell and he was trapped. Fortunately he called emergency services as soon as he saw the fire and one of the staff members is a retired medic, so they had that on their side. Out there, dire situations can turn deadly as it’s difficult to get emergency vehicles over some of those roads and emergency medical care is limited.
> 
> **Kagami** : Where do you come in?
> 
> **Detective** : It has been determined to be a case of arson and we suspect that it’s related to the family’s longstanding refusal to sell their land to the Kanagusuku-kai. Things have been quiet for about 7 or 8 years; however, during that time it’s been slow going for the establishment since people have been hesitant to patronize a place that had a known connection to the bouryokudan–even if they were on the right side of the law.

_A severe hollowness had grown out from the pit of Kagami’s stomach and seized the whole of him. All the anger and frustration that had collected over the past five years seemed utterly inconsequential when he considered what Kise had found himself in the middle of._

> **Detective** : I need to make a call, if you have any more questions, the guy at the door can answer them or I can when I get back.

_Kagami sat in the chair next to Kise’s bed. He was a sight–tubes and machines casting a ghostly green light over him… the purple and brown bruises were striking against his pale complexion–a complexion made even paler by his condition… Something jabbed at Kagami’s heart._


	5. The Letter, Part Three




	6. After, Part Three

_Kagami switched his phone to his left ear._

  * **Kagami** : I almost didn’t recognize him–his piercings are gone and his hair is long and black.
  * **Aomine** : Black? …I can’t imagine. What about everything else…how bad is it?
  * **Kagami** : It’s…pretty bad. He suffered head trauma, but nothing is cracked inside. It’s called DAI–something something axon…axonal injury…? They said it’s like his head got stretched and turned like he was in a car accident, but it doesn’t appear to be severe. However, there’s no treatment for it, it just has to heal on its own. He also has a small contusion, but no more swelling, so they are just keeping an eye on it. As for the burn, it’s third degree, well most of it. It runs across his shoulder blades and kind of snakes down his left side and on the back of his left arm. The part that snakes was caused by the cable that was attached to the beam that knocked him out, but it also partially cauterized it; thing is, the burned area is like four or five inches across like it slid or was dragged across while burning him. His doctor said that if he only had one or the other, he probably would have woken up by now, but the DAI, though extremely mild, coupled with the shock his body experienced with the burn and broken hand seems to be holding him hostage. They’ve been havin’ a time tryin’ to keep him in a good position. He spends most of the day on his stomach for the sake of the burn and has this hole cut out to support how his head needs to be positioned, but it’s not great for his breathing–especially since he started breathing on his own–so they prop him up on his side every now and then, but since he broke most of the bones in his left hand and has a cast past his elbow, neither of those positions are ideal.
  * **Aomine** : Is he–Is he going to wake up? Will he be able to use his hand again?
  * **Kagami** : The doctor said his chances of regaining consciousness are very good since there doesn’t seem to be extensive damage to his brain. For the hand though, it’s hard to tell at this point. They said 6-7 weeks–we’re just hitting three. And it’s not like you can really respond to motor skill therapy when you’re comatose.
  * **Aomine** : Has he woken up at all?
  * **Kagami** : Not really… Just once…they said they heard him mumbling something about being friends with trees and guns and gravity…in English…
  * **Aomine** : What?!
  * **Kagami** : …The nurse that was taking his vitals when it happened said it barely lasted a minute. He thought it might be important even though it didn’t make any sense, so he transcribed what he could remember. But when they Googled it, it just turned out to be Finley Quaye lyrics.



_Kagami shook his head in his hands._

  * **Aomine** : Who?
  * **Kagami** : Finley Quaye… He was the first person we saw live after he started visiting me in LA.
  * **Aomine** : …What exactly is between you two?
  * **Kagami** : Who two?
  * **Aomine** : Who else?! You and Kise!
  * **Kagami** : Me and…?



_The first answer that came to him was “five years.”_

  * **Kagami** : …There’s nothing between us. That’s like asking what’s between me and Tatsuya.
  * **Aomine** : So…he’s like a brother to you?
  * **Kagami** : Well, actually… When the hospital called me, I ended up telling them I was something like his guardian.
  * **Aomine** : Guardian…?
  * **Kagami** : Oh! Right. I completely forgot to tell you…
  * **Aomine** : What?
  * **Kagami** : He’s been going by Kagami Ryou…
  * **Aomine** : Kaga– What the fuck?! HaHA! Are you sure there’s nothing between you?
  * **Kagami** : What the fuck do you mean am I sure?
  * **Aomine** : A'right, a'right, a'right… Geez, calm down. Have you at least considered it? Or…do you think he has?
  * **Kagami** : Well,  _I’m_  not interested and I don’t think he is either–I’m not even his type.
  * **Aomine** : You know his type?
  * **Kagami** : …No, but I’ve met some of the people he’s dated and about the only thing we have in common is that we’re breathing.
  * **Aomine** : I don’t know, man… I mean, he was using your name.
  * **Kagami** : And…?
  * **Aomine** : “And” why? How many people does he know? So many names he could have picked. I’ve known him longer than you and you’re the one he said goodbye to when he first disappeared. Not me, not his family…you.
  * **Kagami** : Aren’t you reading too much into this?
  * **Aomine** : No. Anyway, why aren’t you interested–what’s wrong with Kise?
  * **Kagami** : Nothing’s wrong with Kise. I’m not interested because I’m not interested, period.
  * **Aomine** : Why not?
  * **Kagami** : …The thing about the name–
  * **Aomine** : So, you just gonna ignore me, now?
  * **Kagami** : …Don’t be a fucking idiot. My reasons and his feelings don’t matter–he’s laying here in front of me in a fucking coma and I don’t know if he’s ever going to wake up! So, I’m sorry if I can’t give half a shit about something as trivial as relationships right now!
  * **Aomine** : …
  * **Kagami** : …Now, about the name… He didn’t have any identification on him and the only reason they have any kind of name for him is because that’s the name the onsen staff gave to the police. So, what I want to know is how much shit am I going to get from the police for not telling them his real name?
  * **Aomine** : Why didn’t you?
  * **Kagami** : Because they said that this whole thing has yakuza written all over it and I don’t know who I’m dealing with or which side they’re really on!
  * **Aomine** : From what I know of the situation, I don’t think they’re going to be after Kise. It’s not like he asserted himself against them. They’re after the land and Kise isn’t really an obstacle for them in that respect–he has no ties to ownership.
  * **Kagami** : But what if I give his name and someone connected tells them and they go after his family?
  * **Aomine** : I really don’t think they will, but– Wait, do they know?
  * **Kagami** : His family? …Yeah, I talked to his mom, but I told her that there were some things I didn’t want to get into right away. She didn’t like that, but I told her that I’d take care of him…but I don’t even know what the hell I’m doing!
  * **Aomine** : Like I said, Kise’s probably not even a blip on their radar–
  * **Kagami** : Then why all this security?
  * **Aomine** : Protocol. But listen, if he is, and they do start making waves in Kanagawa or Tokyo, then they’ll be moving about within my jurisdiction, and there’s no way I’m going to let them. But I’ll look into it more before I leave.
  * **Kagami** : When’s that?
  * **Aomine** : Hopefully soon; I’m waiting for my boss to get back with me ab– Oh, hold up, speak of the devil. Imma call you back–and keep your fucking phone on! Not being able to contact you for three days was some scary shit!




	7. The Letter, Part Four




	8. After, Part Four

__A little over a week_  had passed since his arrival and though Kagami had made some headway, it wasn’t much. He’d found out that due to his extensive injuries, Kise was flown to Kenritsu Yaeyama on Ishigaki-jima from the onsen and that most of the onsen staff were unharmed. For those who were, they had already been admitted to and released from a medical center on Iriomote-jima which is closer to the onsen. The onsen itself is on Kohama-jima, a small island about 25 minutes off the coast of Ishigaki; he went there to pay his respects. He was under the impression that the whole resort burned down, but they explained that it was only the main building and the two unoccupied guest quarters that were closest to it. _

_Kagami spent a great deal of time talking to the onsen’s proprietress. Except for his manner of compelling people to want to hug him one minute and hit him the next, the quiet and generally reserved “Ryou-chan” the old lady told him about was nothing like the Kise he knew. He didn’t like the idea of Kise changing on him–a Kise he didn’t know made him itch. These thoughts made him uncomfortable; it had been so long since he’d allowed himself to give time over to thoughts other than punching Kise in that stupid face of his that it came as something of a shock to Kagami when he realized he missed him…still missed him. But unlike when Kise first left, he hadn’t been able to shake this feeling off._

_Kagami looked at his watch; Aomine’s plane would be touching down in about an hour. Just that morning, during his third visit with the owners of the onsen, they’d given him permission to stay in the house Kise had been renting. It was already quarter after five, so he figured he and Aomine would stay that night on Ishigaki and go to Kohama the next day because ferry service would be done for the day by the time they left the hospital. Kagami waited outside the terminal at the taxi station._

> **Aomine** : Man, you look like shit!

_Kagami looked around for the driver of the taxi he reserved and saw him chatting with another cabbie. He waved him over and then returned his attention to Aomine._

> **Kagami** : I haven’t slept in two weeks, what’s your excuse?

_They shook hands and embraced._

> **Kagami** : How long are you here for?
> 
> **Aomine** : A week!
> 
> **Kagami** : How did you manage that on such short notice?
> 
> **Aomine** : “Special assignment.” My boss’ old partner is a Superintendent here, so she sent me to “go learn something.” I just need to check in at least three days while I’m here.

_The ride to the hospital was about 25 minutes. Kagami caught Aomine up on the onsen, its owners, Kise’s place, and things in general._

> **Kagami** : It’s going to be too late by the time we leave the, so we can hold off on going to his place until tomorrow.
> 
> **Aomine** : …
> 
> **Kagami** : What?
> 
> **Aomine** : …
> 
> **Kagami** : Come on, man, spit it out.
> 
> **Aomine** : He’s out, right? Like nobody’s home…?

_Kagami gave him a look, but he dismissed it._

> **Aomine** : What do you do when you visit him? He can’t be good company.
> 
> **Kagami** : …I help with his physical therapy, sometimes I help the nurses tend to him…sometimes I…talk to him…
> 
> **Aomine** : About what?
> 
> **Kagami** : I don’t know…just stuff. I read the paper to him, talk sports, talk about you and Kuroko, the old couple…just stuff.

_Aomine noticed the absence of anything specific to Kagami in that list._

> **Aomine** : …And that’s all you do?
> 
> **Kagami** : Well, most of the time I just think about why and how all this happened. Like why did he leave and why has he stayed away so long and why…here of all places.
> 
> **Aomine** : Last time I asked, you were all zip-lipped, but did you guys fight or something before he left?
> 
> **Kagami** : …Not  _right_  before he left, but…I guess we just weren’t seeing eye to eye that whole last year. We’ve only really had one argument, though.
> 
> **Aomine** : What about?
> 
> **Kagami** : He had started acting up again.
> 
> **Aomine** : Wh-What does that even mean?
> 
> **Kagami** : You know how he ended up moving in with me in LA, right?
> 
> **Aomine** : No clue.
> 
> **Kagami** : Alright, so he was changing partners damn-near on a weekly basis, always staying with them, and I told him to cut that shit out. You could tell it wasn’t even making him happy. After that he started looking for his own place. He broke up with the last guy before he found one, so I let him stay with me for a while. It wasn’t much of a change, because even when he was dating, he spent most of his time at my place.
> 
> **Aomine** : Seriously?

_Kagami failed to catch the tone of suspicion in Aomine’s question._

> **Kagami** : Yeah, and before I knew it, a year went by. And he chilled with all that nonsense, too. He was only with a handful of people the first two years and then he just stopped dating altogether. But, I don’t know what happened. Around that last year, he started getting buck wild again–changing people like underwear.

_Aomine didn’t want to say it, but he really wanted to say it. He just couldn’t understand how he could see something was up and Kagami couldn’t. Was he really that dense or was he in denial?_

> **Aomine** : So…what exactly was your issue?
> 
> **Kagami** : With what?
> 
> **Aomine** : Why were you against him dating?
> 
> **Kagami** : I wouldn’t have a problem if he was actually dating, but he wasn’t; it was just one after another. When I called him on it, he stopped speaking to me for like, a month. Then he started dating, like  _really_  dating this one dude who was a no good, lazy ass, piece of shit. At first I wasn’t going to say anything because he manged to stay with him for a few months–you know, to each his own–but then he came home one too many times with a bruise, so I told him to break up with him or I was going to lock him in his room or some shit.
> 
> **Aomine** : What. The. Fuck?
> 
> **Kagami** : Yeah, the dude pissed me off.
> 
> **Aomine** : Fuck him! I’m talking about you! Yeah, that dude puttin’ his hands on Kise is a problem, but Kise…he ain’t gonna just sit there and take it–I’m sure the dude looked worse. But where the hell do you get off telling him who he can and cannot date? He’s a grown ass man and if he gets his kicks hanging out with assholes, that’s his fucking prerogative. I’m just guessing here, but it’s not like he was bringing these people back to your place, right? So why did it even matter to you what or who he was doing?
> 
> **Kagami** : He wasn’t happy! Not once did he seem like any of it was what he wanted! How could I stand by and watch him do that to himself?!
> 
> **Aomine** : …It wasn’t your place, man… you had no right… You called yourself his guardian, but that was a role you assumed on your own. It’s not like it’s 100% your fault, but I see why Kise left.
> 
> **Kagami** : What the hell is that supposed to mean?!
> 
> **Aomine** : –
> 
> **Driver** : Yaeyama Hospital, sirs.


	9. The Letter, Part Five




	10. Before, Part One

_Kise looked at the sleek black watch on his wrist. It wasn’t his, but he thought it was nice._

> **Kise** : What are we waiting for?
> 
> **Coordinator** : Sorry, Kise. They sent the wrong line to our sneaker supplier, so the shoes he chose are a total mismatch for the actual line. Even though it’s our fault, he’s having the right shoes rushed down. As soon as they arrive, we’ll get started.

_Kise sat on the scaffolding, swinging his socked feet about like a kid. It wasn’t his first time in LA, but it would be the first time he didn’t have to fly out to make it to another shoot right away, so he was anxious for the day to wrap so that he could see what was so great about the place. From where he sat, Kise couldn’t see what was going on, but there was a bit of a fuss when the supplier arrived. He heard footfalls on the wooden plank stairs behind him. The coordinator yelled up to tell him that after the guy who was on his way up set the laces on the sneaks, they would begin. When Kise heard the the footfalls that signified that the guy had reached the level he was on, he carefully swung his legs around to present his feet, but almost fell back when he looked up to greet him._

> **Kise** : Eh?! Kagamicchi?! What are you doing here?!
> 
> **Kagami** : Oh, it’s you? And you’re still calling people that?
> 
> **Kise** : I haven’t seen you in years and that’s all I get?! So mean!

_Kagami knelt in front of Kise._

> **Kagami** : Right foot. I’ve never seen you in this studio before.

_Kise obliged._

> **Kise** : This is my first time working for this designer. What are you doing here?
> 
> **Kagami** : Left foot. I brought the sneaks.
> 
> **Kise** : You work for the the supplier?!
> 
> **Kagami** : I  _am_  the supplier. 

_He put Kise’s sneaker-clad foot on the floor._

> **Kagami** : Alright, you’re good for now. I’ll be back to change your sneaks after this set.

_With each sneaker change, Kise worked his way closer and closer to drafting Kagami as an escort for the remainder of his stay in LA._

> **Kagami** : Alright, last one.
> 
> **Kise** : Oh! I like these.
> 
> **Kagami** : Me too. They do seem like something you’d buy.
> 
> **Kise** : How much are they?
> 
> **Kagami** : $900.
> 
> **Kise** : …
> 
> **Kagami** : What?
> 
> **Kise** : I-I-I… well it’s not like I’ve never dropped that kind of cash on anything, but…
> 
> **Kagami** : It’s not that strange, is it? The blazer you’re wearing will probably retail for about $25-$2600, I already know the watch is $3700… the sneaks are a bargain by comparison.
> 
> **Kise** : I never knew you were into these sorts of things–you always made fun of my work when we were in high school.
> 
> **Kagami** : It’s my business to know these things. Anyway, your work was fine–it was all those annoying fans that followed you everywhere that I didn’t like.
> 
> **Kise** : That’s right, back then, Kagamicchi was already a cantankerous old man and couldn’t understand the bliss and passion of youth.

_Kise laughed._

> **Kagami** : I’d hit you if it wouldn’t mess up your hair.
> 
> **Kise** : Oh, thanks. I don’t want to get yelled at.
> 
> **Senior Coordinator** : You guys can play kissy-face all you want later!

_Kise turned his bright eyes to Kagami who was turning to leave._

> **Kise** : Oh, can we?!

_Kagami looked at Kise like he just said that natto flavored ice cream sounded like a good thing._

> **Kagami** : …No thanks.

_Kise pouted._

> **Kise** : I get turned down for a kiss and I got yelled at anyway. This day needs to wrap.

_Kagami laughed as he walked down the stairs. When the shoot wrapped, Kagami went up one last time to collect his sneakers._

> **Kise** : Hey!

_He played with the laces._

> **Kise** : How can I buy these?
> 
> **Kagami** : You like them that much?
> 
> **Kise** : Yeah…I don’t want to take them off.
> 
> **Kagami** : Keep'em.
> 
> **Kise** : What?! Really?!
> 
> **Kagami** : Think of them as an “I haven’t seen you in a while, you should buy me a drink” gift.

_Kagami extended his hand and pulled Kise up._

> **Kise** : I can do that!

_Kise hugged Kagami and lingered._

> **Kise** : Thank you! Now where should we get that drink.
> 
> **Kagami** : First, get off me.
> 
> **Kise** : So cold…
> 
> **Kagami** : Second, I have to get the rest back to the office and take care of some stuff. Let’s meet there. Think you can find it?
> 
> **Kise** : Yeah… Oh! We have the same phone! Can you beam me the address?
> 
> **Kagami** : Alright, be there by 10.

_Kagami sat at the bar and looked at his watch. His phone vibrated._

> **Kagami** : Where the hell are you?! It’s almost 11!
> 
> **Kise** : …I got…lost…

_That was not the last time either. Kise had a knack for getting lost in LA and Kagami eventually developed a knack for finding him. But, at a certain point, Kagami decided that spending 45 minutes searching for Kise was not his cup of tea, so he settled on chauffeuring him around every time he would visit._


	11. The Letter, Part Six




	12. Before, Part Two

_Kise signed a two-year contract with an Anaheim-based designer, so he decided to move to LA. When he first arrived he moved in with his girlfriend, but while everything was hot under the covers, their day in and day out just didn’t click. They broke up after a month; he stayed in her guest room for two weeks before moving in with his new boyfriend. Somehow, Kise managed to keep this kind of thing going for a year. Three months was his longest relationship. Although he was never without a place to stay or a body to lay, he could usually be found on Kagami’s sofa. Kagami would lecture him about jumping out of one relationship and into another and Kise would always wave him off, but he was getting tired of it–sooner or later they all ended and he didn’t know how much longer his heart could take it. When it looked like his current relationship was coming to an end, he started looking for a place of his own. When the relationship did finally end, Kise still hadn’t found a flat–not that he had put a whole lot of effort into it to begin with–so he parked himself at Kagami’s for a few weeks. Before they knew it, a few weeks became three months, then six, then a year. At some point he’d just stopped looking. It made no difference to Kagami, it wasn’t like he would be getting in the way of anything._

_Initially, Kise’s more permanent change of address didn’t stop him from dating, however, he did slow down, but by the end of the second year, he’d stopped completely. Kagami just thought he had finally come to his senses, but Kise had actually come to something else. And then things started to change. He declined to renew his contract with the designer and chose to take some time off instead, but staying in the house with Kagami who had a habit of–more often than not–walking around in just a pair of basketball shorts was no longer something he could stand to do. So he started going out to random places and events. But since he really only knew the city in regards to how far and in which direction a place was from Kagami’s he tended to get lost when he went more than one place in a day. Kagami only laughed when he had to go rescue him._

> **Kise** : Kagamicchi…
> 
> **Kagami** : Are you serious?!

_He snorted._

> **Kagami** : This is the fourth time this month! You are absolutely hopeless.

_When Kagami hung up, he was laughing; when he pulled up to the curb, he was laughing; when Kise got in, Kagami was laughing; and when they pulled off, he was still laughing. Kise sat in the passenger seat with his arms folded and ever so annoyed until he remembered…_

> **Kise** : Here, for you.

_Kagami took the slip of paper Kise handed to him._

> **Kagami** : What is this?

_Before Kise answered, they passed under a street light that illuminated the inside of the car just long enough for Kagami to see that it was one of the pictures he and Kise took at a photo booth when they went for karaoke the other night._

> **Kagami** : And what do I need this for?
> 
> **Kise** : So you’ll never forget my face.
> 
> **Kagami** : I don’t think that’ll be a problem.

_The next afternoon as Kise was on his way out, Kagami stopped him, pulled open one side of Kise’s jacket, and affixed something to it._

> **Kagami** : There you go.
> 
> **Kise** : What’s this?
> 
> **Kagami** : It’s just in case.

_Kise looked at the paper only to find that it was the picture he gave Kagami the night before. He was kind of hurt._

> **Kise** : And what am I supposed to do with this?
> 
> **Kagami** : Flip it over.

_Kise couldn’t help but laugh._


	13. The Letter, Part Seven




	14. Before, Part Three

_Kagami had just taken off his jacket when his phone rang. He looked at it and debated whether or not he wanted to answer the unknown number._

  * **Kagami** : Hello…?
  * **Caller** : …I’m calling from the emergency room at Valley Presbyterian Hospital for Taiga Kagami.
  * **Kagami** : Yes…that’s me.
  * **Caller** : Mr. Kagami, we found your contact information amongst the contents of Ryouta Kise’s wallet.
  * **Kagami** : A hospital?
  * **Caller** : Yes, Valley Presbyterian in Van Nuys. Are you a friend or relation of his?
  * **Kagami** : Yes, a friend.
  * **Caller** : Are you in touch with his family?
  * **Kagami** : Not really; they’re in Japan.
  * **Caller** : Are you willing to take responsibility for him today?
  * **Kagami** : Yes. Is he alright?
  * **Caller** : Approximately 20 minutes ago, Mr. Kise was brought in unconscious with some minor cuts and a few bruises. He has since regained consciousness…




	15. The Letter, Part Eight




	16. After, Part Five

_They’d barely spoken a word since they arrived and the ride down in the soundproof elevator only emphasized the screaming silence between them. When the doors opened, they were greeted by a nurse who asked to see their IDs and escorted them to Kise’s room after reviewing them. Aomine surveyed the place as they went._

> **Aomine** : Have these measures been in place the whole time?
> 
> **Kagami** : Yeah, pretty much. …What?
> 
> **Aomine** : To be perfectly honest, the outside looked like the inside held nothing but butchers and quacks, so I didn’t think they’d be this tight.
> 
> **Nurse** : All the better for concealment, Detective.
> 
> **Aomine** : You got me there.

_The nurse left them with the officer stationed outside the room. They flashed their IDs once more and then Kagami entered the room while Aomine hung back a minute to talk shop. Kagami walked around to the right side of the bed and sat in his usual spot; it was the direction Kise’s face was usually turned when he was on his stomach. He took his right hand and started to massage it; it had become a habit over the last two weeks. He was sort of entranced and didn’t hear when Aomine came in._

> **Aomine** : So, there’s more going on than just talking and thinking.

_Kagami looked up for a second._

> **Kagami** : …He might feel it. I mean, I hope he does.

_Aomine rolled his eyes at the clueless lovesick fool before him._

> **Aomine** : …I hope so, too.

_They sat awhile and talked about what Aomine dug up and Kagami felt just a little less anxious when Aomine assured him that Kise was not on anyone’s hit list. After Kagami stepped out to go to make a call, Aomine found himself talking to Kise. It began with how he missed him, how glad he was that he was alive, and how he wished he’d hurry and wake up, but before long, the bitterness and betrayal he thought he’d put to rest surfaced and he just let it out. Upon returning, Kagami heard the tirade; he looked at the officer and reached for the door. The officer shook his head._

> **Officer** : No, it’s just him.

_It took some time, but Kagami eventually stepped back and decided to give Aomine his privacy. _Aomine had gone three rounds cursing out a still unresponsive Kise; he looked almost as done as Kagami._  Only after the room had been quiet for about 10 minutes did Kagami knock on the door to make his presence known. Aomine heard the knock and turned toward the door._

> **Aomine** : …Um…

_He was kind of embarrassed._

> **Aomine** : I-I’m sorry… I just…
> 
> **Kagami** : …No, I did it, too. A couple times, in fact. And I don’t think I’m done, but I’m trying to hold out until he’s awake
> 
> **Kagami** / **Aomine** : Since “there’s no fun in being mad at someone who’s not there to feel it.”

_They looked at each other and laughed–a bit uneasy, but still considerably relieved. Some of the tension from earlier faded with the sound._

> **Aomine** : Well, he was right about that.

_It had been a terribly long day for both of them and when they finally left the hospital, it was nearly midnight._


	17. The Letter, Part Nine




	18. Before, Part Four

_Kise opened the front door, but a second later, out the corner of his eye, he saw Kagami’s hand rush by to close it._

> **Kise** : What the hell?!
> 
> **Kagami** : Where do you think you’re going?
> 
> **Kise** : Out.
> 
> **Kagami** : So you can come back with another bruise?
> 
> **Kise** : What is your deal?!
> 
> **Kagami** : What’s yours?! Running around like some horny teenager, hooking up with losers like you got no common sense!

_Kise had grown tired of the lectures. If it was jealousy, they’d still be annoying, but at least that would explain them. Why couldn’t it be jealousy? That would make everything so much easier. If it was jealousy he could just say that the feelings were mutual. If it was jealousy, he wouldn’t have to struggle to keep his feelings hidden. If it was jealousy, there’d be no need for him to be toppled by fits of anguish every time he resolved to leave. If only it was jealousy, but no such luck. Kise couldn’t understand how he had reached that point, how he found himself in love with Kagami, Kagami who would not love anyone._

> **Kise** : You got something against me…having fun?
> 
> **Kagami** : Since when is getting hit by your boyfriend fun?
> 
> **Kise** : That’s…none of your business.
> 
> **Kagami** : Ugh! I don’t understand you, it’s not like you even need to be in a relationship to “have fun”!
> 
> **Kise** : …What?
> 
> **Kagami** : You see me doing that shit?! We’re friends; we hang out all the time and I’ve got a invoice for a broken hotel mirror and a towed car receipt to prove that there’s no shortage of excitement when we do.

_Kise turned to face Kagami._

> **Kise** : …Friends? … _Friends_?
> 
> **Kagami** : Yeah, aren’t we?

_Kise couldn’t decide if he should laugh or what._

> **Kise** : Ho-ly shit! Are you that fucking clueless?! It’s not the same! And don’t go comparing me with you! I don’t want to live a life like that. I can’t shut myself off from my feelings.
> 
> **Kagami** : So be it, but why can’t you just get it from one person? And not that dipshit you’re with now…
> 
> **Kise** : One person, 100 people. What does it matter? Do you think I just date people because I’ve got nothing better to do?

_Kagami stared at Kise. He did think that, but he suddenly realized how it would sound for him to say he did. Kise’s face twisted at the insult._

> **Kise** : …You do…don’t you?
> 
> **Kagami** : If that’s not the case, then why?
> 
> **Kise** : Because it never works! Every time, I’m serious. Every time, I try, but it never works out.
> 
> **Kagami** : And that’s exactly why I don’t understand why anyone would want to be in a relationship. All that effort for nothing. Going around in circles, arguing all the time–you’ve seen them, even now, my parents are still at it. They can’t decide if they want to be together or if they want to separate, and it’s been like that _for years_. Who wants to live like that? What’s the point?
> 
> ******Kise** : “ _What’s the point_ ”? You wouldn’t know, would you?! You won’t even try!

_The point, for Kise anyway, was that there was no point in trying to get any of this across to Kagami. He knew that the only way he could even make a dent was to explain it in terms of his feelings for him, but even if he was crazy enough to do that, now was most definitely not the time._

> **Kagami** : Try what?! What the hell are you talking about?!

_Kise just put his head in his hands and sighed._

> **Kise** : …Nevermind.

_Kise turned away from Kagami and started walking towards the stairs._

> **Kagami** : _Now_ where are you going?
> 
> **Kise** : Bed. Mine.

_Kagami thought that if Kise took his advice he could stop worrying about him and while on the surface it looked to be going that way, something in the tone of Kise’s voice unsettled him._ _A week later, Kagami came back from a trade show to find Kise sitting on the sofa. At that time of night on a Friday, he’d usually be out, so Kagami plopped down next to him; Kise didn’t look happy._

> **Kagami** : What’s up? You get stood up?

_Kise turned quickly to face him._

> **Kise** : By who?
> 
> **Kagami** : That fuckface you call your boyfriend.

_It suddenly occurred to Kise that he hadn’t talked to Kagami for a few days._  

> **Kise** : You know, you’re a little too passionate about dissing my S/Os.
> 
> **Kagami** : I just call’em like I see’em.
> 
> **Kise** : …Whatever…

_He stood up. Two days ago he thought that he’d finally try telling Kagami–as plainly as possible–how he felt; now he wasn’t so sure._

> **Kise** : Anyway, you’ll be happy to know that we broke up.

_Kise started to walk towards the kitchen, hoping to find a moment to regain his courage. Kagami moved after him and grabbed his trailing arm._

> **Kagami** : Hey… Don’t say that. You make it sound like I…

_He pulled Kise towards him, into him. Kise felt the warmth of Kagami against his back. Kagami draped his arms over Kise’s shoulders, and settled his head next to his. Kise wanted to resist, to run, but he didn’t. This was normal–no meaning to it–Kise blamed himself for making it that way, making their touching and closeness so normal that Kagami didn’t so much as bat an eyelash at it these days. He could feel Kagami’s breath on his neck. Was now a good time, Kise wondered._

> **Kagami** : Why would I be happy when your face looks like that?

_They were facing the same direction, so he couldn’t see Kise’s face, but he could tell it hadn’t changed since he left the sofa. Kise supposed that anyone would assume his face was a reflection of his feelings about the end of the relationship, but it wasn’t. Well, not that one anyway._

> **Kagami** : You know what would make me happy? You being happy would make me happy…and that guy just wasn’t doing it.

_Kise wanted to say, “you could make me happy,” but then what? It was the perfect opening, but… he bit his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for an answer that wasn’t in his heart’s favor. He let himself out of Kagami’s arms, stepped away a bit, and then turned to face him._

> **Kise** : What is it that you think is gonna make me happy?
> 
> **Kagami** : For starters…

_He reach out and touched a spot on Kise’s cheek where he remembered a bruise being some weeks prior and brushed his thumb across it._

> **Kagami** : Not getting hit by someone who claims to love you.

_Kise’s eyes looked down. He moved Kagami’s hand away from his face. He thought to hold onto it, but let it go._

> **Kise** : He never claimed that and it’s…not what you think.
> 
> ******Kagami** : Well then, even more than that, being with someone who does. …Look, I don’t get it, not one bit, but…fine, you want to be in a relationship, but why not take a break before you get into another one? Or, if you really don’t want to be alone…I could try.
> 
> **Kise** : …Try…what?
> 
> **Kagami** : Filling in. Keep you company until you find someone worth your while. Oh, but no sex though. I don’t have much of anything scheduled for the next three weeks. Hang out with me and try not to think about what you might be missing, just…be…  _And_ , if you make it through the first week, I’ll go to karaoke with you. Deal?

_Kise hadn’t quite figured out if Kagami was stupid or just stupid. Kagami was looking at him, expecting something along the lines of “yes” to come out of his mouth, but there was no way. He was either going to confess or he was going to keep it to himself, but he’d be damned if he was going to be tripped up by some shoujo manga nonsense._ _Kise opened his mouth but nothing came out. Kagami’s face, lit with anticipation, nearly blinded Kise. It was his turn to speak, but he did not know what to say. Was now a good time?_

> **Kise** : Kagamicchi…  I… I can’t do something like that…with you.

_He looked down._

> **Kise** : Pretending to be with you… when I feel the way I do…about you…

_He looked up hoping to see some sort of reaction. Nothing._

> ******Kise** : …I can’t…it would be too hard to keep things straight because, Kagamicchi… We– I’m i–
> 
> **Kagami** : We’re just friends, I know…and I’m not your type, but it’ll only be for a while so you won’t be lonely.

_Kise dropped his head in resignation and exhaled a whisper._

> **Kise** : _Lonely?_ Y–

_He laughed a little knowing that he almost said, “you wanna know what lonely is…,” but even though he was angry enough, he still wasn’t brave enough to have that conversation yet. And, at this rate, he wondered if he ever would be. Besides, leveling with Kagami in the midst of this weirdness would only complicate things._

> **Kise** : …Thanks…you’re really sweet, Kagamicchi…

_He lifted his again._

> **Kise** : …but I think I’ll be better off on my own.

_Kagami sighed._

> **Kagami** : Alright, suit yourself…

_He stepped closer to Kise, right in front of him. Kise froze. Kagami placed his index fingers at the corners of Kise’s mouth and pushed them up._

> **Kagami** : Just do whatever it takes to get rid of this frown.

_Kise melted a little. With the corners of his mouth still propped up, he puckered. It was a long shot, but…_

> **Kise** : Maybe if you kissed me, that m–
> 
> **Kagami** : If that’s all it takes…

_Kise didn’t imagine it. It was slightly moist, warm, and very quick, but Kagami_ did _kiss him._

> **Kagami** : I hope that helps.

_He ruffled Kise’s hair._

> **Kagami** : Alright, I’m turning in. You should too, you look exhausted.

_“Exhausted,” the word pulled Kise halfway out of his daze. He knew Kagami said something before that, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember–everything sort of went blank right after the kiss. Hearing Kagami’s footsteps over his head pulled him the rest of the way. Kise looked around and wondered when exactly did he fall to the floor?_

> **Kise** : No. He’s an idiot. That’s already been established. I just have to forget about it. That’s all.

_It seemed like a good plan and it might have worked if Kagami didn’t do it again two weeks later._

_Kagami came down to the living room to find Kise sleeping and the end credits from some movie rolling. He walked over to Kise to wake him up, but leaned down instead. Kise stirred reluctantly before opening his eyes to Kagami looking down at him. He touched his lips._

> **Kise** : Did you…kiss me?

_Kagami poked Kise’s forehead._

> **Kagami** : Yeah, you were frowning in your sleep. You want breakfast?

_Kise sat up._

> **Kise** : …Um…no. I…I’m going to bed.

_His legs hadn’t quite worked out what was going on, but Kise made his way up to his room as quickly as he could. He closed his door–harder than he intended–fell face down on his bed, and screamed into his pillow. His heart was racing and his blood was pounding in his ears and the tears were burning his eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore._

_The following week and a half was a blur. First it was the exasperated sighs, then it was the clipped speech, and then came the dropped glasses and plates and the occasional slammed door. Kagami had already asked him what was wrong, but Kise told him it wasn’t anything important. If that wasn’t bullshit, Kagami didn’t know what was. He yelled up the stairs._

> **Kagami** : What the hell is wrong with you?! And don’t say “nothing”!

_Kise swung his door open and yelled back._

> **Kise** : Nothing! Why would you think that?!
> 
> **Kagami** : Are you fucking kidding me?! Stop slamming the damn doors!
> 
> **Kise** : Sorry! I don’t know my own strength!

_And another door slammed._

> **Kagami** :  _This mutha…_

_Kagami sighed. He didn’t feel like dealing with Kise right now–he already had his parents and their 5th? 7th? 8th? threat to divorce to worry about–but he knew this couldn’t go on any longer. The next morning he went to knock on Kise’s door and heard, not loud sighs, not things being tossed about–making his room messier than usual–not creative expletives being shouted; he heard none of those things he’d gotten used to recently. What he did hear was singing. Kise only sang at karaoke or when he thought no one was listening. He had a great voice, so Kagami didn’t understand why, but regardless, this was an improvement. And, so as not to disturb Kise, Kagami withdrew his hand, made an about-face, and went downstairs to start breakfast._

> **Kise** : Waffles? I thought I smelled French toast.

_Kise took a seat at the island counter. Kagami took a quick glance over his shoulder. It was an abrupt change, but he decided to just go with it._

> **Kagami** : Cinnamon, nutmeg and honey in the batter. Bacon or sausage?
> 
> **Kise** : Both.

_****Kagami gestured his elbow towards the pan to his right._

> **Kagami** : Can you flip that?

_Kise grabbed a spatula and walked around the island to reach the stove. There was an egg white omelette in the pan. He knew it was for him._

> **Kise** : Mushroom and chives?
> 
> **Kagami** : There’s Gorgonzola and crème fraîche chilling in the fridge.
> 
> **Kise** : Drink?
> 
> **Kagami** : Is there any room temperature iced tea?
> 
> **Kise** : You know that’s gross?
> 
> **Kagami** : Do we have any or not?
> 
> **Kise** : One nasty warm tea coming up.
> 
> **Kagami** : Leave me alone! Let me drink my tea in peace!

_They ate and talked like they did before things got weird. Kise was charming and funny and not at all irritated. They talked about the offers Kise had to return from his hiatus and how they should invite Aomine and Kuroko to visit since it had been so long since they’d seen them. They talked about who they liked for the draft. They talked about Kagami’s new email address and the phone he bought to go with it. They talked about a lot of things, but what Kagami really wanted to talk about was the past week because it was too bizarre, but he decided that it could wait a day or two. Then a week passed and then a month; things were back to normal as far as Kagami could see. He decided that if an opening presented itself, he’d bring it up, but otherwise, he would just let the issue be._

_A couple months passed and that time was pretty much forgotten. Kise hadn’t taken up any new work yet, but he’d accepted invitation after invitation for various shows and, as a result, he was busy. So was Kagami. But there was a week where neither of them had much to do and it turned into Movie Marathon week–something they hadn’t done for a while. Sports movie day, Kanno Yoko soundtrack movie day, Wakayama Tomisaburou day, Miike Takashi day, Paradise Kiss day, soundtrack music video day, and series first episode day. The following week, their schedules picked up and they only saw each other in the mornings. While Kagami was out, Kise cleaned. While Kagami was in, Kise was out. Then one day…_

> **Kise** : Mornin’
> 
> **Kagami** : Mmmm…
> 
> **Kise** : Late night?
> 
> **Kagami** : My parents.
> 
> **Kise** : …Oh…
> 
> **Kagami** : You gonna be here tonight?
> 
> **Kise** : I don’t know. What’s up?
> 
> **Kagami** : Moving.

_Kise looked at Kagami and waited for the rest._

> **Kagami** : I’m thinking about moving, so I want to know what you want to do.

_Kise had plans that night, but they could be cancelled. With all the things that had been swimming around his head, he wasn’t sure if he’d be in the right mind to have that kind of conversation. Though he couldn’t put it off for long._

> **Kise** : …Um…okay… I’ll see you when you get home then.

* * *

_Apparently the 1900s ran through Kise’s hotel and left the 70s behind. He was surrounded by rust–the armchair, the bedspread, the pinstriping on the gleaming gold wallpaper, all rust. Random blobs of gold, green, and cream dotted a field of rust on the velvet drapes. And the carpet matched. Kise couldn’t help but laugh at that. He could tell that everything was brand new, but the room was so badly lit that it made everything look old, including Kise._

_It was kind of sudden and he didn’t really pack anything. He’d be good for a few days, but he knew he had to think of a real plan soon. It was barely 6 PM, but Kise just felt like sleeping. When he woke up the next morning, he noticed that even lit by daylight, the room offended his sense of style. He thought about going back; it wasn’t too late, Kagami probably wouldn’t even be suspicious–it’s not like he never stayed out overnight and Kagami slept in on the weekends, so he could slip back in like nothing ever happened. He wanted to go back, but he knew it for the bad idea it was. Two nights ago when Kagami asked him if he wanted to buy a house together, he told Kagami he’d think about it. Of course there was nothing to think about. Kise admitted that he was a coward for running away, but there was nothing to be done about Kagami’s naiveté…and even if there was, Kise was out of the courage, the strength, and the patience to attempt it. Kise groped blindly on the empty side of the bed in search of his laptop. He could use his phone which was face down on the pillow next to him, but if there was a notification for a call or message from Kagami, his resolve might waver. He took it as a sign when he found a flight with a last minute first class cancellation. He was third in queue when he sent a text and turned off his phone._


	19. After, Part Six

_When Kagami and Aomine arrived at the onsen, the old man instructed his grandson to show them to Kise’s place. Inside, they looked around like they’d never seen anything like it before. It was strange seeing what his life had become without them. They were both grateful that he found a place to call home, but the gratitude wasn’t deep enough to win over the resentment that had settled within them over the years. The place wasn’t that big, so there wasn’t much to see and, actually, it took more time to look over a single bookcase than it did to walk from the front of the place to the back. From the bedroom, Kagami interrupted the moment._

> **Kagami** : Books?
> 
> **Aomine** : And lots of them.
> 
> **Kagami** : This looks more like Kuroko lives here.
> 
> **Aomine** : …Yeah… You think they were already here or could this be his collection?

_No response._

> **Aomine** : You think these are his?

_Still nothing. Aomine poked his head into the bedroom. Kagami stood there, looking at his phone…the other one._

> **Aomine** : Is the hospital calling you?

_Kagami was still looking at his phone._

> **Kagami** : Huh?

Aomine could see that he was trying to focus. Kagami looked up; his face was pale.

> **Aomine** : Is it the hospital?
> 
> **Kagami** : …No…it’s an email…from Kise.
> 
> **Aomine** : What?! How?!
> 
> **Kagami** : Do you think he…?
> 
> **Aomine** : No, there’s no way, the hospital would have called you, right? He must have scheduled it.

_Kagami pulled out his main phone and saw no notifications._

> **Kagami** : Then, do you think he knew something was going to happen?
> 
> **Aomine** : M-Maybe? I don’t know. Read it.

_Kagami sat down on the bed._

> **Kagami** : Uh…you read it, too.
> 
> **Aomine** : I don’t know, he wrote it to you.
> 
> **Kagami** : He can be mad at me all he wants when he wakes up, but right now I need you to read this with me.

_Aomine walked over to the low dresser and took a seat._

> **Aomine** : Alright, go ahead and forward it.

_And so they read._


	20. The Letter, Part Ten




	21. After, Part Seven

_When he finished reading the letter, Kagami fell back onto the bed and covered his face with a pillow. Aomine drew air through his teeth and hissed it back out. Kagami took that to mean he’d read until the end as well.  
_

_Having read the letter and knowing what he now knew, the torch of anger and betrayal Aomine _pretended_  he’d doused, but still carried with him, dimmed, flickered and nearly went out. However, the vacancy was quickly back-filled with the frustration caused by Kagami’s inability to acknowledge what had really taken place. Aomine started to speak._

> **Kagami** : Don’t say it.

_Aomine tried again._

> **Kagami** : Don’t say that either!

_Aomine threw up his hands._

> **Aomine** : Hey, as long as you know.
> 
> **Kagami** : But I don’t know! It’s not like he said anything outright!
> 
> **Aomine** : Read between the lines, idiot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume One, End…TBC
> 
> ***I'M IN THE PROCESS OF REFORMATTING THIS INTO PROSE; IT'S TEDIOUS, SO IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME.***  
> Also, prose is not my forte. All of this means V03 will be delayed. My apologies. Thanx for your support and your patience.


End file.
